


I Dreamed a Dream

by yucc



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dreams, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong bermimpi tentang naga, bajak laut, iblis, manusia serigala, dan vampir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightSeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSeira/gifts).



> selamat ulang tahun (pada tanggal 21 april yang lalu), angela aprilia! maaf hadiahmu sungguh terlambat datang. semoga kamu suka dengan fanfiksi terpanjang yang pernah kubuat ini. :"D/

**BIGBANG** © YG Entertainment, and themselves. _All rights reserved._ There is no money being made here.

—

 **I Dreamed a Dream** © 2013

—

**_~~27~~ _ ** **29 Februari 2012.**

[ _~~dua~~_ hari _~~sebelum~~_ rilis EP album kelima BIGBANG, Alive ]

.

Jiyong tahu, dua hari lagi akan jadi hari yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan dalam hidupnya. Setelah masa-masa sulit yang harus dilalui tahun lalu, akhirnya BIGBANG akan kembali ke publik secara utuh sebagai satu kesatuan grup. Jiyong begitu yakin, kembalinya BIGBANG kali ini akan disambut baik oleh khalayak ramai, oleh VIP yang setia mendukungnya dan Daesung melewati saat-saat kelam yang telah lalu.

Ada optimisme besar dalam dirinya juga salah satu bagian otaknya tahu kalau hari-hari ke depan akan jadi hari yang sibuk bagi BIGBANG, ditambah dengan World Tour yang akan jadi kejutan dari Yang. Atas dasar makin berkurangnya waktu luang tersebut, Jiyong memutuskan untuk mengunjungi keluarganya tepat dua hari sebelum album Alive dirilis.

Ia sudah meminta ijin pada Yang sejak seminggu lalu. Hari ini akhirnya ia bisa pulang ke rumah yang terus ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini. Keinginan untuk pulang kali ini begitu besar, Jiyong sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

Sambil menyetir, ia tersenyum membayangkan apa yang tengah dilakukan keempat anggota lain. Firasatnya mengatakan Seungri akhirnya mau pulang ke rumah orangtuanya setelah dibujuk oleh Youngbae yang tahu mereka akan sulit sekali mencari waktu luang di hari-hari selanjutnya. Daesung sudah kembali ke rumah setelah semua yang berhubungan dengan _teaser_ untuk trek lagu Wings selesai rilis.

Mengenai Seunghyun yang tertua dalam grup…. Ah, kadang-kadang _Hyung_ -nya itu bisa jadi benar-benar misterius. Tiba-tiba ketika ia terbangun pagi tadi, Seunghyun sudah tidak ada di kediamannya. Tebakan Jiyong, Seunghyun pun mengunjungi orangtuanya.

Membayangkan anggota grupnya kemungkinan besar sudah berkumpul dengan  orangtua masing-masing, Jiyong jadi merasa makin tidak sabar bertemu ayah dan ibunya juga Dami kakaknya. Kapan terakhir kali ia pulang? Seingatnya, saat skandalnya tahun 2011 lalu. Sejak saat itu, ia lebih rutin mengunjungi keluarganya. Bagaimanapun, mereka yang telah mendukungnya di masa-masa sulit itu.

 _Sudah lama tidak menyetir sendiri_. Biasanya kalau ia menyetir, selalu ada yang ikut menumpang, entah itu Daesung, anggota grup lain, atau orang-orang kantor.

Cukup lama Jiyong mengendarai mobil dan ia rasa sebentar lagi ia akan sampai—

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba ada kabut?_ Sepanjang yang Jiyong ingat, daerah sini tidak pernah berkabut. Lagipula, musim dingin sudah hampir usai di penghujung Februari begini—

_Duk!_

—dan sekarang mobilnya menabrak sesuatu? Sesuatu yang terasa kuat, ada di pinggiran jembatan, yang sanggup merusak badan mobilnya— _duk!—_

_Yaampuniatengahmenabrakpembatasjembatan!!_

Jiyong merasakan mobilnya mulai oleng, miring, ringsek, apapun kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasinya kali ini! Segera saja ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari mobilnya— _dan pintu ini malah macet!!_

_Duk!_

Sambil panik mengambil alih dirinya yang berusaha tenang dengan apapun caranya, keping-keping ingatan berkelebatan di kepalanya.

Ayahnya, ibunya, Dami—

.

_˹ “Ji.” ˼_

_._

—Youngbae, Daesung, Seungri—

.

_˹ “Ji…!” ˼_

_._

— _Seunghyun_ —

.

_˹ “Ji, bangun!” ˼_

_._

… _Ada yang memanggilnya?_

_._

.

.

“Tukang tidur, bangun!!”

Jiyong membuka matanya langsung, menatap ke arah kiri, lalu kanan—

“… Youngbae?”

Youngbae menghela napas panjang. Setelah sekian menit, akhirnya usahanya membuahkan hasil. “Siapa lagi?” tanyanya balik.

Jiyong memegangi kepalanya lalu bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. _Mimpi tadi itu benar-benar terasa nyata, ya ampun._ Sampai ke detail kejadian dalam mimpi barusan pun ia masih ingat, sampai ke detail tanggal kunjungannya—

“Youngbae, sekarang tanggal berapa?” ujar Jiyong dengan suara bangun pagi miliknya. Ah, dari dulu hingga sekarang, _mood_ -nya kalau sehabis bangun pagi selalu jelek. Ia acak-acak rambutnya beberapa kali juga menyingkirkan poni panjangnya yang menyusahkan itu, mengupayakan supaya nyawanya yang masih melayang-layang segera terkumpul.

Sekali lagi, Youngbae menghela napas melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil itu masih mengidap _morning sick_ parah meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Selamanya, Jiyong akan jadi anggota BIGBANG yang paling sulit dibangunkan, huh.

“Tanggal 29. Ingat kalau kita punya album yang mau dirilis, Kwon- _leadah_?”

Jiyong nyengir sedikit. _Ah, sarkastik!Bae_. Nyawanya tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum menyatu sepenuhnya—

… Eh, sebentar. Tanggal 29— _krietkrietkriet_ , suara imajiner gir otaknya yang berputar sekuat tenaga— _oh._ Ia memang sudah mengunjungi keluarganya tanggal 27 lalu dan kembali ke sini esoknya. Tentu saja tanggal 29 ia sudah ada di kasur ini.

Setelah sesi meminta-maaf-hehehe-kita-kan-sudah-berkawan-lama-maaf-lagi-ya dari Jiyong, Youngbae beranjak dari duduknya di pinggir kasur Jiyong. “Cepatlah bersiap. Yang CEO bilang mau bertemu dengan kita,” Youngbae sudah memegang knop pintu kamar Jiyong, “dan yang beliau maksud dengan _kita_ adalah _kita_ berlima. Termasuk _leader_ yang paling susah dibangunkan ini.”

Sekilas senyum dari Youngbae lalu pintu kamar Jiyong pun ditutup dari luar. Mengingat senyum barusan, mau tidak mau Jiyong pun ikut tersenyum. Ia yakin, seluruh anggota grupnya pasti amat menanti-nantikan hari ini.

Oke, sekarang saatnya mandi dan merapikan poni menyusahkan ini dan melupakan mimpi barusan.

Lagipula semua itu hanyalah sebuah _mimpi_. Hanya sebuah mimpi.

—

**3 Maret 2012.**

[ malam setelah Alive Galaxy World Tour diumumkan ke pers ]

.

Sejak album Alive resmi rilis tiga hari lalu, Jiyong hanya sempat memejamkan mata selama beberapa jam. Rasanya tiap ia menyentuh kasur, ia langsung tenggelam dalam kegelapan alam bawah sadarnya. Hanya gelap, hitam, lalu tidak lama kemudian ia harus bangun untuk menjalani hari baru. Tiga hari berturut-turut ia menjalani rutinitas tersebut hingga akhirnya Yang mengumumkan World Tour BIGBANG dan semua anggota grup mendapat malam yang lebih panjang dari biasanya usai konferensi pers.

Tentu saja waktu yang berharga itu segera dimanfaatkan oleh Jiyong yang benar-benar merasa kekurangan tidur belakangan ini. Biarlah besok pagi Maknae yang akan membangunkannya. Yah, tentu saja Maknae yang akan membangunkannya karena: 1) Maknae benar-benar menjadi hiperaktif gara-gara World Tour pertama ini, jadi teknisnya Maknae yang akan selalu bangun pertama kali karena tidak mau terlambat pada acara apapun yang akan BIGBANG jalani ke depannya; 2) Youngbae pasti sudah mencapai titik menyerah membangunkannya, jadi yang bersangkutan pasti memilih melimpahkan tugas ini pada siapapun yang sukarela; 3) Sukarelawan itu hanya Maknae seorang, maka silahkan lihat alasan nomor satu kenapa Maknae mau jadi sukarelawan.

Jadi, tentu saja Maknae akan membangunkannya.

Dengan pikiran yang demikian, Jiyong jatuh secepat kilat dalam tidurnya akibat kelelahan—

.

.

.

—dan bermimpi.

.

.

.

Ketika Jiyong terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa tubuhnya lemas sekali. _Aneh_ , pikirnya. Seharusnya ia terbangun dengan segar, ‘kan? Jiyong mengedarkan pandang untuk mencari jam weker yang ada di meja kecil sebelah kasurnya. Dalam cahaya remang purnama— _purnama? Aneh. Bagaimana caranya cahaya bisa masuk kamarku sementara aku ingat jelas menutup gorden kamarku sebelum tidur?_ —Jiyong dapat melihat jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Masih cukup waktu untuk menutup mata sebelum Seunghyun Kecil menerobos apartemennya dan berteriak penuh semangat.

… Lalu Jiyong mendengar sebuah lolongan panjang.

 _Ya ampun, apa lagi itu_. Mungkin ia mulai berhalusinasi karena kurang tidur, alasan lain bahwa ia harus segera melanjutkan tidurnya.

—Lolongan lagi, lalu pintu kamarnya dibuka kuat-kuat bersamaan dengan suara berat yang amat akrab di telinganya terdengar.

“Ji, bangun.”

… _Seunghyun?_

Suara dalam lagi, lalu ia merasakan kasurnya mendapat beban tambahan di pinggir.

“Ji, bangun. Hari ini tepat sebulan sejak kaumasuk dalam tidurmu, Ji.”

Ajaib, Jiyong langsung membuka mata dan mendapati wajah serta senyum Seunghyun tepat di hadapannya. Sungguh, ia merasa amat kaget. Meski di depan kamera ia dan Seunghyun sering melakukan kontak fisik untuk fans, pada kenyataannya ia dan Seunghyun amat jarang berhubungan selain saat kerja. Kekagetannya bukan tanpa alasan—

“Ji,” Seunghyun mengusap rambutnya dan anehnya, Jiyong tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada sentuhan itu, tidak sedikitpun, “kauharus keluar. Daesung membutuhkanmu.”

“… Daesung?” tanyanya tidak mengerti. _Apa yang Daesung butuhkan pukul segini?_ Namun sisi lain dirinya merasa ia amat sangat bodoh karena menanyakan hal yang jauh di dalam dirinya sudah ia ketahui jawabannya, _entah apa itu_.

Seunghyun mengangguk, rambut birunya yang persis seperti di video klip Fantastic Baby waktu itu bergoyang mengikuti anggukan kepalanya. Seolah tubuhnya dapat bergerak sendiri, Jiyong bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan berdiri. Dari tenggorokannya yang terasa sedikit serak, ia bertanya pada Seunghyun, “Di mana Daesung?”

Seunghyun bergerak menuju pintu dan membuka, lalu menoleh pada Jiyong dan berujar, “Di geladak kapal.”

 _Ampun, apa lagi ini? Geladak kapal?_ Rasanya Yang CEO tidak pernah menggunakan kapal laut untuk tur ke luar negeri sekalipun lokasi tur hanya di Jepang yang dekat dari Korea. Meski banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, Jiyong tidak menyuarakan satupun tanyanya pada Seunghyun. Ada bagian dirinya yang merasa ia sudah familiar dengan segala hal di sekitarnya, membuat separuh dirinya merasa tidak perlu bertanya apapun.

Ketika Jiyong keluar dari kamarnya, ia menangkap pemandangan koridor yang jelas-jelas bukan koridor apartemennya. Sejak keluar dari kamar, Seunghyun kelihatan mempercepat langkah meski tidak terlalu kentara. _Pasti sesuatu yang serius_. Jiyong pun mengikuti mempercepat langkah, sambil tetap tenang entah bagaimana meski ia tahu Daesung sedang dalam keadaan serius dan benar-benar butuh pertolongannya.

Setelah melewati koridor yang terbilang panjang dan berkelok-kelok, Seunghyun membawanya menaiki tangga ke arah atas, lalu pintu yang Jiyong rasa pintu terakhir dibuka oleh Seunghyun. Angin segera menerpa tubuh Jiyong, angin yang kencang, suara ombak berdesir dari segala arah, dan— _lolongan lagi_ —

Ia benar-benar ada di atas kapal. Jiyong dan sepertinya seluruh anggota BIGBANG ada di atas sebuah kapal laut. Segera saja Jiyong menapaki lantai-lantai kayu, mengikuti kakinya yang terasa sudah hapal sekali tiap sudut kapal ini, mengikuti kakinya yang sudah berlari entah sejak kapan ke arah suara lolongan yang makin mengeras—

—dan sumber suara lolongan itu tepat berada di depan mata Jiyong. Bersama dengan Seungri yang tengah menahan sekuat tenaga pergerakan sesosok serigala besar untuk tetap menghadap lantai kayu, juga Youngbae yang tengah melayang terbang dengan sayap hitam besar di sekitar Seungri dan serigala itu sambil berbicara entah apa.

Langsung saja Jiyong tersadar dengan apa yang tengah ia alami. Sebuah mimpi, sebuah mimpi di mana ia ada di kapal laut dengan Seunghyun yang bisa jadi begitu dekat padanya, dengan Youngbae yang bisa terbang, dengan Seungri yang punya kekuatan luar biasa untuk menahan seekor serigala besar, dengan Daesung— _lalu ia tersadar pula dengan tidak adanya eksistensi keberadaan Daesung di antara mereka berlima, yang hanya berarti satu hal_ —yang adalah seorang manusia serigala.

Jiyong tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi ia dapat merasakan panas di sekitarnya, _atau lebih tepatnya ia yang mengeluarkan panas tersebut_ , dan mendekat ke arah Daesung.

“Daesung.”

Youngbae tetap berjaga di sekitar Daesung dan Seungri, namun Seungri sedikit mengendurkan pegangan pada Daesung ketika melihat Jiyong yang mendekat.

“Daesung- _ah_.” Perlawanan yang diberikan Daesung dalam sosok lainnya itu mulai berkurang, seakan ia mendengar panggilan dari Jiyong. “Daesung- _ah_ ,” sekali lagi, Jiyong memanggil, “tidak apa-apa. Kita semua ada di sini. Kita berlima. Tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun sendirian. Semua yang ada di sini adalah keluarga, adalah saudara.”

Mendadak Jiyong teringat saat-saat terkelam Daesung setahun yang lalu.

Jiyong berjongkok, dan kali ini Seungri serta Youngbae benar-benar mundur sepenuhnya.

“Daesung- _ah_.”

Sekali panggilan lagi, lalu Daesung sepenuhnya berhenti melawan. Jiyong menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mendaratkan telapak tangan di puncak kepala Daesung, mengusap rambut-rambut serigala lebat di area itu. “Sekarang, tidurlah.”

Kelopak mata Daesung dalam wujud manusia serigalanya menutup perlahan dan sebelum kedua kelopak mata itu terpejam, Jiyong dapat merasakan sesuatu disampaikan padanya.

_“Terima kasih, Hyung.”_

Jiyong tersenyum.

Seungri terkapar langsung di sebelahnya dan membuang napas panjang. “Daesung- _hyung_ sungguh luar biasa! Susah sekali menahannya. Mungkin kita harus menyuruhnya berhenti latihan kebugaran, Hyung!” ujar Seungri pada Jiyong dengan muka manyun.

Jiyong memutar bola matanya. “Maknae…” panggil Jiyong dengan cukup serius.

Seungri menggembungkan pipi. “ _Yah!_ Harusnya yang pantas dipanggil Maknae ‘kan Seunghyun—“ kali ini, tatapan tajam dari Youngbae didapatkan oleh Seungri, membuat yang bersangkutan merasa nyalinya ciut dan mengakhiri kalimat tadi dengan, “— _hyung_ ….”

“Jiyong, aku dan Seungri akan membawa Daesung ke kamarnya. Kauhampirilah Seunghyun- _hyung_. Sepertinya ia lelah sekali malam ini. Selama ia membangunkanmu, kapal ini terus-terusan dikendalikan otomatis oleh pikirannya. Itu pasti amat menguras tenaga, Ji,” jelas Youngbae. Jiyong sempat tertegun dan lagi-lagi separuh dirinya sadar dan mengerti kondisi Seunghyun sekarang ini.

“Oke,” singkat, lalu Jiyong bangun dari posisi berjongkoknya. Ketika ia sudah berjalan memunggungi Seungri dan Youngbae, ia mendengar protes dari Seunghyun Kecil diredam oleh panggilan nama lengkap anak itu dari Youngbae.

_Haah, Maknae. Di mimpi atau dunia nyata sama saja._

.

.

.

Meski sebenarnya Jiyong tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai struktur kapal ini, ia menyerah pada intuisi yang mengatakan bahwa Seunghyun tengah ada di ruang nakhoda kapal. Dengan mengikuti langkah kaki yang sepertinya sudah hapal betul posisi tiap ruang di kapal, ia menuju ke ruang yang menurut perkiraannya menjadi tempat Seunghyun berada. Benar saja, Seunghyun memang sedang di situ sembari mengendalikan navigasi kapal berdasarkan kompas.

Entah Jiyong yang memang terlalu ribut ketika masuk ke ruangan tersebut, atau karena Seunghyun yang punya pendengaran super, _atau karena mereka sudah sering berduaan di ruangan ini_ —

Tidak, hapus perkiraan terakhir itu.

—Seunghyun langsung menoleh begitu Jiyong menginjakkan kaki di dalam ruang nakhoda.

“Hei, Ji.”

_… Canggung._

“… Hei, Hyung.”

Seunghyun tertawa, Jiyong mengernyit. “Kenapa tertawa?”

Masih tertawa, Seunghyun menutup mulutnya, sebuah usaha untuk meredakan tawa yang mulai tidak terkendali itu. Jiyong hanya diam menunggu Hyung berambut birunya itu untuk berhenti tertawa. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, baju yang Seunghyun gunakan di mimpi ini persis sama dengan salah satu pakaian bajak laut yang Seunghyun gunakan di video klip Fantastic Baby. _Aku pasti terlalu terobsesi pada pembuatan video klip yang itu_ , pikir Jiyong.

Setelah sekitar tiga menit yang penuh suara tawa teredam Seunghyun, akhirnya Seunghyun bisa menghentikan diri dan menurunkan tangan dari mulutnya.

“Maaf, Ji.” Seunghyun tersenyum minta maaf pada Jiyong, membuat yang dimintai maaf mau tidak mau tersenyum juga.

“Sudahlah, tidak masalah. Sekarang, beritahu kenapa kautertawa, Hyung,” kata Jiyong sambil mendekat ke arah kemudi kapal dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Seunghyun. Melihat Jiyong yang dalam jarak jangkauan, Seunghyun mengulurkan lengan dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Jiyong. Sirat kekagetan sempat muncul di wajah Jiyong, sempat Seunghyun tangkap dengan jelas.

“Karena seharusnya yang memanggil ‘Hyung’ itu aku. Kau ‘kan lebih tua dua ratus tahun dariku, Jiyong,” jelas Seunghyun. Ia lanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sedikit mengendurkan pelukan pada Jiyong.

“Tiap kali bangun setelah tidur _musiman_ mu, pasti kau jadi seperti orang linglung begini, Jiyong.”

Mendengar semua itu, Jiyong jadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya. _Lebih tua … dua ratus tahun?_ Jujur, Jiyong tidak mengerti, namun di sisi lain ia tahu maksud kalimat itu. Sungguh, dirinya yang seperti terbagi dua ini lama-lama menjadi sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

“… Ha?”

Seunghyun menghela napas. Jiyong tampak tidak paham semua yang baru saja ia katakan, tapi Seunghyun tidak menyalahkannya. Setelah satu bulan tidur secara penuh, pasti Jiyong akan terbangun dengan kondisi begini. _Nanti juga lama-lama akan kembali seperti biasa_.

“Sudahlah, lupakan, Ji,” lalu Seunghyun menarik Jiyong ke dalam pelukan sepenuhnya. Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih besar dari Jiyong itu meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Jiyong.

“… Aku rindu padamu, Jiyong. Satu bulan tanpa menyentuh dirimu terasa tidak enak….”

Entah bagaimana, bibir Jiyong seakan membuka sendiri, seakan pita suaranya bertindak sendiri untuk mengatakan, “Aku juga rindu padamu, Seunghyun,” pada sang pemilik rambut biru. Pelukan mengerat dari Seunghyun menandakan pemuda itu senang mendengar komentar Jiyong. Lagi-lagi, separuh diri Jiyong merasa pelukan seperti ini amat biasa terjadi, amat membuatnya nyaman dalam situasi apapun.

Sekitar setengah menit kehangatan, lalu Seunghyun melepas perlahan pelukannya. Ia kembali meneruskan memegang kemudi kapal dan mengarahkan pandangan lurus ke arah lautan luas di depan sana.

“Jadi, Ji, bagaimana keadaan Daesung?”

“Daesung baik-baik saja. Sebelum kutinggalkan, ada Youngbae dan Maknae yang mengantar Daesung ke kamar. Tenang saja.”

Seunghyun tertawa, tertawa dengan timbre suaranya yang unik itu. “Tentu saja aku tenang.”

Jiyong jadi tersenyum mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. _Andai saja ia bisa kembali dekat dengan Seunghyun di dunia nyata seperti dengan Seunghyun yang di dunia mimpi…._

Pintu ruang nakhoda terketuk di detik berikutnya. Baik Jiyong maupun Seunghyun menoleh pada pintu yang diketuk.

“Jiyong? Seunghyun- _hyung_?”

 _Ah, Youngbae_.

“Masuk saja, Bae,” ujar Jiyong dari dalam. Pintu dibuka oleh Youngbae di detik berikutnya.

Seunghyun mundur dari kemudi dan memosisikan diri di sebelah Jiyong begitu Youngbae masuk ke ruangan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Youngbae untuk langsung ganti memegang kemudi, seperti mengerti maksud Seunghyun mundur. Melihat ini, Jiyong mengira Youngbae akan bergantian jaga untuk memegang kemudi dengan Seunghyun, namun ia segera menghapus pikiran itu ketika Youngbae mengeluarkan candaan,

“Untung saja ada seorang iblis yang tidak perlu tidur di kapal ini.”

Seunghyun tertawa sembari menggenggam tangan Jiyong. “Terima kasih, Youngbae,” ujar Seunghyun pelan.

Youngbae memberikan senyuman, lalu mengisyaratkan bagi Jiyong dan Seunghyun untuk keluar dari ruang nakhoda. “Sana, tidur, Hyung. Jangan bermesraan dulu dengan Ji. Tidur saja. Hyung butuh itu.”

Kali ini, Jiyong sempat protes meski protesnya terpotong karena Seunghyun keburu menarik Jiyong keluar dari ruang nakhoda. Seunghyun menatap Jiyong penuh afeksi ketika mereka sudah di koridor kapal, “Jadi, mau menemaniku tidur, Jiyong? Hanya menemani, tanpa tambahan apapun.”

Kalimat itu kontan membuat Jiyong memerah wajahnya. “ _Yah!_ Hyung!”

Lagi-lagi, Seunghyun tertawa. Kalau disuruh memilih suara Seunghyun yang mana yang paling Jiyong suka, pasti Jiyong akan memilih suara tawa Seunghyun. Benar-benar membuatnya ingin Seunghyun bisa tertawa lagi dengannya di dunia nyata seperti hari-hari awal BIGBANG.

Perjalanan menuju kamar Seunghyun terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Tahu-tahu, Jiyong sudah berada di atas ranjang Seunghyun dan pemuda itu memeluknya dengan amat sayang.

“Senang rasanya naga kecilku sudah kembali membuka mata.”

 _… Ah. Jadi di sini ia adalah jelmaan naga._ Pantas saja Jiyong dapat mengeluarkan panas ketika menenangkan Daesung, dan saat melewati jendela Jiyong dapat melihat bayangan rambut merah pendek alih-alih poni panjang menyusahkan yang ia miliki di dunia nyata.

Seunghyun mengecup dahi Jiyong, lalu mengucapkan selamat tidur dengan suara berat khas Seunghyun.

Jiyong balik tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya.

“Ya, selamat tidur, Seunghyun.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Hyuuung! Banguuun!!”

Jiyong mengerang ketika mendengar teriakan khas Maknae-nya itu. Setelah beberapa detik mengeluarkan suara tidak rela, ia membuka mata dan mengarahkan pandangan tajam ke arah Seungri.

“ _Yah!_ Jiyong- _hyung!_ Jangan tatap aku begitu! Aku membangunkan Hyung untuk kepentingan bersama!”

Ya, ya, kepentingan bersama.

Jiyong beranjak duduk di atas kasurnya sambil mengacak rambutnya, sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan dari dulu. Sialnya, _ya, sialnya_ , poni panjang menutupi pandangan itu sudah kembali. Menandakan apa saja yang baru ia alami hanya sebuah mimpi belaka.

Tapi sungguh, Seungri di dunia mimpi dan dunia ini sama-sama heboh.

“Jangan berteriak terus, Maknae. Aku sudah bangun,” ujar Jiyong. Seungri hanya nyengir lebar.

“Aku hanya tidak ingin Jiyong- _hyung_ jatuh tertidur lagi kalau aku meninggalkan ruangan.”

Jiyong memutar bola mata malas. Ia paham kenapa Maknae-nya berpikir begitu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak butuh mendengar suara yang terlalu kencang pagi-pagi begini.

“Aku tidak akan tertidur lagi. Keluarlah dari kamarku, karena aku mau mandi sekarang, Seungri.”

Seungri tampak mempertimbangkan harus keluar dari kamar Jiyong atau tidak, tapi tatapan Jiyong sungguh memberitahunya bahwa ia wajib keluar detik ini juga.

“O-oke, Hyung. Aku tunggu di lobi. Jangan lama-lama, ya, Hyung. Nanti kita terlambat.”

Setelah mendapati anggukan tegas dari Jiyong, Seungri segera saja melesat dari kamar Jiyong, tidak mau kena marah Jiyong yang baru bangun tidur di pagi hari.

.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Seungri, Jiyong menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi. Di depan cermin kamar mandi, ia amati poni panjang mengesalkannya. Jiyong meniup sebal poni itu, hingga helai-helai panjang tersebut mengapung di udara untuk beberapa detik. Ia lebih suka dengan rambut merah pendek yang ia miliki di mimpinya, haah.

Meski ia memiliki potongan rambut yang lebih praktis di mimpinya, harus ia akui yang barusan adalah mimpi yang amat aneh. Ia yang jadi naga, Youngbae yang jadi iblis, Daesung yang jadi manusia serigala, juga duo Seunghyun berkekuatan di luar kemampuan manusia biasa.

 _Mereka jelmaan apa, ya?_ Jiyong lupa bertanya. Mungkin, kalau ia bermimpi semacam itu lagi, ia akan bertanya pada kedua Seunghyun itu.

… Satu lagi yang harus ia akui, ia sedikit banyak berharap ia dan Seunghyun di dunia nyata bisa lebih dekat seperti hari-hari pelatihan YG, atau hari-hari awal BIGBANG, atau hari-hari promosi album GD&TOP. Semuanya terasa sudah lama sekali.

Sepertinya ia harus lebih banyak berbicara dengan Seunghyun. Lagipula, ia dan semuanya akan sering menghadapi publik sebagai satu grup BIGBANG setelah ini.

Jiyong rasa, ia akan mampu memperbaiki relasinya yang sempat renggang dengan Seunghyun belakangan ini, meski tidak akan seperti relasi yang ia miliki dengan Seunghyun di mimpi.

Lagipula semua itu hanyalah sebuah _mimpi_. Ya, hanya sebuah mimpi.

—

**to be continue…**

**Author's Note:**

> semua tanggal yang tertera di fanfiksi ini telah sebisa mungkin disesuaikan dengan kejadian sebenarnya. silahkan cek wikipedia untuk kepastian anda sekalian.
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
